


A Gift From You (Kageyama x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*LEMON*</p><p>YAY HBD TOBES 12/22! Actually I got this out about two hours late but I worked on it when it was his birthday okay writing smut is a process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From You (Kageyama x Reader)

Today was a special day, so you celebrated valiantly. You’ve been dating Kageyama for about a year and a half now. He was sweet and didn’t make you do something unless you allowed him to. But today, you wanted to initiate dominance. After dinner, he was sitting casually on the couch, to then you walked over, straddled him, and held a grip onto his strong shoulders. You surprised him, making him blush in the process.

“(F/n), w-what are you…”

You didn’t say anything, you just slowly started moving your hips back and fourth against his crotch. Every one of your sensual passes made Kageyama harder and caused him to let out moans. You silenced him with rough but sweet kisses and your tongues fought against each other. He eventually took his hands to your hips and pushed you down harder against him as you grinded and broke the kiss to leave a trail of marks down your neck. 

The movements between his now hardened member made you grow hot as well, making you breath hard and roll your hips in a more aggressive manner. Kageyama reacted by pulling off your shirt and grabbed your breasts from under your bra. You took off your bra for him and he sucked at your nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. You too, started to moan, but as good as it felt, you stopped and got up. 

He had a sad look in his big dark blue eyes but you responded quickly by kneeling on the floor to unbuckle his pants. You reveal his large length, held a hand at the base, and left sloppy kisses up and down it. Once you made your way back to the top, you wrapped you mouth around it, taking in as much as you could before bobbing up and down. Just like what he did with your hips, he entangled his hands into your hair to move your head faster.

“Ngh, (f/n) I-I’m—“ He then came into your mouth before finishing his sentence. “S-sorry.”

You surprised him by taking it and swallowing it all.

“D-don’t worry about it,” you panted. “Today it’s all about you~”

Then you pushed him back onto the couch and undid your pants as well. You straddled him once more and leaned down to kiss and lick his lower lips as a way of asking for his consent before continuing with the more erotic actions. He answered by opening his mouth to you and took a hold of his cock to rub it against your core. The raw friction between your warm members made you desperate for a closer connection, Kageyama felt the same way.

“T-Tobio, please…” you breathed. 

“All right…” He slowly lowered you onto him. Your tightness made him gasp, but you quickly adjusted to his great size and moved up and down. Your movements were slow and steady at first, but they swiftly grew faster and sporadic, along with your breathing. 

Kageyama greatly enjoyed your dominance and the pleasure that you gave him. The view he had from looking up at your perfect body along with the sensations he was getting from it was fantastic, but he craved more. He got up from lying down and pushed you onto your back, pounding into you faster than you could move your hips onto him. He knew exactly where to hit to make you moan a certain way that turned him on so much. Even though you wanted to lead, you couldn’t help but succumb to his thrusts. 

“Aah!” You accidentally let out an embarrassing moan of pleasure and took a hand to cover your mouth and muffle your noises. Kageyama grabbed your wrists away from your mouth and placed it up and by your head.

“Don’t hide your cute noises, I like them,”

“B-but they’re—“ He hit your g-spot and you made the noise again. You didn’t even care now, though. Erotic noises from the thrusts, Kageyama, and you filled the room and you were positive someone could hear from outside.

“(f/n) I-I’m close,” 

“It’s okay, go ahead.” You assured him. You could feel his member twitch when he came inside you. Normally he’d let you cum first, but seeing as this was for him, you allowed him to cum first. So to make up for it, he continued to drive into you until you too had reached your climax, arching your back in the process.

He spread out on top of you before eventually pulling out and you cupped his cheeks to give him a loving kiss.

“Happy birthday, Tobio~”


End file.
